celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is a character in the Marvel universe, known for his sense of humor and the fact that he kills lots and lots of dudes. He has a healing factor which allows him to recover from any injury, no matter how severe. Deadpool is a mercenary, with the strength and skills to do a variety of jobs across the multiverse as long as he gets paid sufficiently for them. The member playing Deadpool acquired him in Febuary 2007, and has played him since. This member was the first to play the character. Background The day his father, Odin, banished him from Asgard, he was bitten by a vampire and had radioactive waste dumped into his eyes. To make matters worse, his mutant ability to control weather activated just as he was hit by a blast of gamma radiation. Seriously, Deadpool's backstory is long and confusing and changes depending on the whims of whatever story he's currently in. You'd be better off reading his official backstory somewhere. CRRP Deadpool is, however, a sort of melding of different Deadpools (Or maybe he's breaking the fourth wall and lying. WHO'S TO SAY?) Events in the mainstream comics and in the various games he's in are both canon to this Deadpool, as long as it's not, say, very clearly not a different incarnation. Involvement For most of his time in the multiverse, Deadpool has not been particularly active. A few scuffles with the citizens here and there, a few jokes traded, a minor part in the last big conflict between heroes and villains which lead to the multiverse's death and subsequent revival as the refreshed multiverse. Even after, Deadpool was not very well known, keeping to himself and his various (offscreen) jobs. Deadpool's big break came when a young and upstart devil known as Mephistopheles went hiring assassins. Of course, Deadpool answered the call, and immediately set about his job of securing the world known as Pandemonium all by himself. Meanwhile, the merc did various other tasks for his employer- He personally delivered the note that started the whole Evil Hector (Harold as far as Deadpool's concerned) incident to the Noblesse Oblige's castle, and afterwards led them to see the man himself. Shortly after this, Deadpool became aware that there was a hit put out on him by Ganondorf. Amused by the concept, Deadpool wandered over to Ganon's Fortress. After killing a guard and pulling some shenanigans with other guards, Deadpool made his way into the castle proper and began a long earnest conversation with the dark lord himself. They peacefully resolved their differences, shared some teacakes, and made a commemorative quilt for the occasion. Actually, the confrontation devolved into a fight (Shocker!), although Deadpool was forced to flee from due to the simple fact that he was so heavily outnumbered, but not before the mercenary heavily wounded his own and Ganondorf's hands, as well as shot Ganondorf's ear off. Sometime after, Mephistopoles put out a hit- One Valorian was wanted dead. This sparked several bounty hunters to infiltrate Soleanna (Deadpool, HK-47, and Scorch most notably) in the hopes of killing a Valorian. As luck would have it, Joe and Charolette happened to be perfect targets. While the latter fled, the former engaged the group. Deadpool fought Joe alone, completely unaware of HK-47's presence until the robot summoned his Covenent allies to the fray. Deadpool fought both of them. It was a long fought battle, but Deadpool and Joe eventually fought off HK-47 and his minions... and then he made short work of Joe. Some time later, Deadpool became aware of the zombie menace that was spreading throughout the multiverse, and spent several months in agony, not being able to kill zombies. The moment the opportunity presented itself, he jumped on it with gusto. Thus, Deadpool entered the already overrun arena, aided by Alaric and Whitemane. Countless zombies died by the results of their not-quite teamwork, as they moved on to attempt to put an end to the arena's infestation. Eventually, the group found the source of the arena's infestation. A number of zombie cultists huddled around an energy pentagram that they used to power the undead. They summoned a large, undead unicorn to fight Deadpool and Alaric (Whitemane had fled before then). Deadpool himself was rather ineffectual against the unicorn, but he kept it distracted and away from Alaric who was systematically destroying the cultists. The Bolt Bucket was heroically sacrificed in order to kill the unicorn once and for all, and Deadpool got some sweet swords out of the deal, as well as a Shy Guy zombie as a captive and its head. Deadpool immediately moved to capitalize on this by going to sell the captured Shy Guy (which he dubbed Mister Lazeel) to Tails, who he figured would be the highest bidder. For some reason, the murder of a factionmate did not sit well with the fox, and almost immediately upon the merc's arrival, he was met with a force consisting of various Valorian police and military, as well as Garrus Vakarian, Typhlosion, and of course Tails himself. After hammering out a deal- 1500 rings for the zombie- Tails immediately turned on Deadpool, seeking to arrest him with the help of the aforementioned individuals as well as Vent, who happened to arrive at that exact moment. Of course, he started to resist, and started his "second escape from one of Cracky's characters. At the same time, no less!" Powers and Capabilities Deadpool's primary power is his healing factor. This healing factor, derived from Wolverine's, makes him very hard to kill, as his constant regeneration makes few wounds fatal. He stabilizes any injury, no matter how severe, within minutes, and thus has to be met with overwhelming physical injury to keep him down. Even dismemberment or decapitation are only temporary inconveniences, as he re-attach limbs or simple grow entirely new ones if the original appendage is beyond recovery for whatever reason. (Decapitation, however, is fatal because he'll suffocate within ten to twelve minutes. Sometimes. The extent of his healing factor largely depends on what would be useful to that particular plot in the comics it seems.) Actual helpful healing rarely occurs in combat beyond merely stabilizing wounds and keeping him alive. Gunshot wounds and other such injuries may heal during the course of a fight, but larger injuries always take a few hours afterwards to heal, but as long as Deadpool is still alive he will heal from any injury he has taken eventually. He has speed, reflexes, strength, and durability of low-tier superhuman levels (peak human fitness), and this is all directly attributed to his healing factor and its affects on the rest of his body. His resistance and immunity to toxins means he very rarely gets tired (And he can't get drunk except for something REALLY powerful, like the Infected Mage.) His healing factor keeps him in top shape at all times, and so he is able to competently duke it out with the best of him despite having no real superpowers of his own. His body is in a constant pain that he has become conditioned to, to the point where he hardly feels any pain at all. It is entirely possible to impale Deadpool without him noticing. Deadpool's healing factor is as much a curse as it is a benefit, however. He originally got the treatment that gave him his healing factor in an attempt to cure him of a terminal cancer. However, the healing factor in fact supercharged the cancer, and it spread rapidly throughout his body. Cancerous cells are constantly being destroyed and regenerated, and his whole body is a constant, agonizing mess of scar tissue and changing cancerous boils, thus necessitating his famous outfit. Deadpool's mind is probably the worst hit by his condition- Neural pathways are constantly changing, the pain of his constant condition agonizes him so, and a host of other factors have gone to make Deadpool's mind snap entirely. Few in the multiverse will call him sane, as he talks and wise cracks at all times, often in reference to the fact that all its inhabitants are in some sort of forum RP. Deadpool's danger is in his training. A former special ops soldier, Deadpool is trained ina ll manner of firearms, all manner of weapons, and all manner of killing. He prefers to fight with guns and swords, but he can, has, and does use other weapons, and can even fight bare-handed. Deadpool is also equipped with some advanced technology- Not much, but he has a personal teleportor on his belt, and a hologram emitter device that can cloak him in a hologram resembling anything he has programmed into it. The hallmark of Deadpool's strategy is his crazy. He is slippery, he moves throughout the battlefield at high speeds, dodging and zipping past attacks, and rarely stays consistent in how exactly he fights. And above all else (And as many of his foes have claimed, his most potent weapon) is his mouth. He will never stop talking as long as a fight is going on. He will blabber on about anything. He will insult his foes, hold a pleasant conversation, make references to things that make no sense. It's never quite clear if he does this purposefully, to irritate and annoy his enemies, or if he just talks because he can't stop (As he does the same thing among even allies and friends.) In any case, Deadpool's skills have led him to a respectable living as a mercenary, in a multiverse with disproportionately few of them. Quotes * See? I told you he smelled funny. -To the Noblesse Oblige group upon seeing Evil Hector * OH OH OH! THEY COME IN A VARIETY OF FLAVORS? NOBODY TOLD ME THAT! -On seeing mutated zombies Trivia * Deadpool rarely calls someone by their actual name, instead preferring to use nicknames and references to other characters. For example, he called Hector by the name Harold. * For some reason, Deadpool seems convinced that he is a character on a forum-based RP. * Deadpool finds joy in punching Saber, and does it on reflex. See also *SA-X (Alt) *Michael Wilson (Alt) External links *Free Cheesy Puffs (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters